The Mystics Prologue
by Archmystic Pisces
Summary: Aaron, an azure hedgehog, joined a guild named The Chosen Heroes. The Chosen Heroes have a secret agenda and Aaron has to know what. Rated T for what's to come.


A/N: I'm putting The Mystics 1 on hiatus due to some unfortunate events and decided to work on the prologue which explains everything before mystics one. Now this story is divided into two acts. The first act consists of Aaron's life in The Chosen Heroes. Without further ado, let's begin.

The Mystics: Prologue

Act 1, Chapter 1: The Quest for Heroism

Madrianna, the kingdom of mystery, situated in an island southwest the United Federations, and home to the limited number of mages, humans and mobians who want to live peace in the world. People in the United Federations visit Madrianna for their energy industry as they have advanced energy development. Despite ¾'s of the populace are mages,

Madrianna's state was still in ruins due to the cataclysmic Madrianna - Shadia conflict, the war that lasted generation by generation by the warring kingdoms of Madrianna and Shadia. As the repairs continue on, there is still one thing to consider that denies the peaceful lifestyle of the Madrians, evil. Robberies, murders, hijacking, any kind of crime, it happens.

Their lines of defense against crimes aren't police, but they are called guilds. Guilds are organizations of heroes, mages, or mercenaries that take care of all crimes in the kingdom. Guilds were never specialized to fight in a war. They only act as the police force in Madrianna. One such guild is known as The Chosen Heroes, had an impressive reputation in the kingdom of Madrianna. Consisting an over thirty member guild, The Chosen Heroes were powerful, agile, and quick in responding to the crime scene. It was the guild that other guilds want to be. Well, enough with the lecture, let's get on with the story.

* * *

><p>Madrianna, 8:45 AM<p>

Madrian Suburbs

One thing that can be easily repaired in the kingdom is the suburbs. By the fact that all of the citizens of Madrianna united together to repair their kingdom, the suburbs were always a first thing. Most of the engineers and architects were working on the suburbs just to create decent shelter for all the inhabitants of Madrianna, and then their next focus would be the cities and infrastructures.

After the creation of the new suburbs, everyone was happy have shelter for the days to come. They began their daily lives while still recovering from the pain the last conflict had wrought. And at last, we move on to our main character.

Madrianna, 9:00 AM

Madrian Suburbs

An alarm clock rang in one of the houses of the suburbs which sheltered an azure hedgehog. The hedgehog turned off the alarm clock and got out of bed and headed on to the bathroom to take a bath. Then he went to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast, just a simple cup of coffee with toast and butter. As he ate his breakfast, he read the headline of the newspaper as it made him smile.

The applications of new chosen heroes was today at 11 AM and he can't wait to be in the best guild in Madrianna. He can't wait be one of the heroes and decrease the crime level in Madrianna. The requirements were only simple, the applicant has to have any kind of power or weapon prowess and said applicant must complete the quest that they gave the applicant and he becomes a chosen hero.

He imagined how he will be with said guild. All the fame, fortune, respect and glory will be his just like the guild's members. He had positive expectations on what's to come for him and he can't wait to apply.

The hedgehog known as Aaron stood up from his chair and fixed the table. Aaron was an azure hedgehog who was also a well trained mage. He came from a family of mages who, most of the members, specializes in water and ice magic. When Aaron was born his element was water, which was his father's element as well, and as he grew, he became proficient at manipulating sources of water to his every whim. He even can create water orbs by pulling out water molecules from the air.

When Aaron told his parents that his dream was to become one of the chosen heroes, they argued against joining The Chosen Heroes but Aaron said that he wanted to become a hero and joining in The Chosen Heroes is where to start. But after some time they continued to argue until they said yes on one condition. The condition was to hide his race as a kinetic rather than a mage. Kinetics were the counterpart of mages, which they use the power of their minds to manipulate elements. Aaron agreed to the condition and went off to train. Aaron's parents were disappointed at his ambition to be in that guild for they have a dirty little secret.

It was already ten AM after Aaron fixed the table and there is still an hour left before the applications. He put on his jet shoes and grabbed his sword. Why he had a sword because of masking his identity as a mage. Aaron has some experience with a sword, skilled enough to be like a decent warrior. After getting all that he needed, he locked the door and brought the key with him. And with that, he went off to The Chosen Heroes base.

Madrianna, 10:45 AM

The Chosen Heroes base

Aaron arrived at The Chosen Heroes base with fifteen minutes to spare. The base was just a simple warehouse from the outside but from its structure, the walls are made out of Titanium just in case of soldiers and warriors against The Chosen Heroes. Some people can assume that the warehouse is just like a fortress because of the weaponry from the windows and the roof. Not many were at the application because most of the warriors of Madrianna were in different guilds already. He observed that there are only fifty applicants joining. The applicants stayed at the application room inside the warehouse. One by one they were appointed to come to the booth and claim their quest.

Aaron was one of the early applicants to arrive, numbered seventeen of the applicants. The receptionist was taking care of the tenth applicant. While Aaron was waiting he took a look at the other applicants, one of them was training his powers for the test. The application both can be doubled as a training room so when they claim their test, they will be ready. The anthro in training was a red falcon who was wearing a black vest, jeans, steel toe shoes and fingerless gauntlets. When he used his powers, Aaron noticed that they were the powers of fire but Aaron didn't sense magic from the power, but what the falcon used is pyrokinesis. He also had a sword on his back and what from Aaron thinks, he can be a worthy opponent.

Another one was a green eagle who's wearing yellow and black striped shoes and white gloves. His powers were involving the wind, able to throw wind orbs and conjuring small tornados from his hands. Aaron inferred he is an aerokinetic, as he can't sense magic inside him.

He looked at the right side of the room and saw a muscular brown bull training his powers. The brown bull wore yellow shoes with white buckles and white gloves. What's distinctive about him is that he carries a large shield on his back. He can use geokinesis, evidenced by letting the stones he's carrying float on his hand and once again Aaron never sensed magic.

The receptionist was at the sixteenth applicant while Aaron was looking at another warrior. This one was a yellow hedgehog whose quills are pointed. He wears yellow shoes with a black lightning bolt motif on the soles. The same motif was on his gloves as well. Just by looking at the motifs, Aaron can tell that this one is an electrokinetic. It is also evidenced by conjuring lightning from his hands.

The sixteenth applicant was done and it was now Aaron's turn to apply. He went to the application booth and waited. After 5 minutes, a pink echidna wearing a pink T-shirt and skinny jeans appeared and entertained Aaron.

"So, who are you?" the echidna asked. "Ok. My name is Aaron. 13 years old and I'm here to join your guild." Aaron answered with nervousness. "Yeah, I know that. Why are you going to apply in this guild?" The echidna continued asking. "Well, I wanted to be a hero to Madrianna so that's why I want to join your guild." Aaron answered with complete enthusiasm. "Alright, since you're so eager to join, let me give you your mission." The echidna said as she went through a set of missions written on index cards while Aaron was waiting for his mission. "Alright Mister Aaron, here are the details to your mission." The echidna said. "Remember that you are on surveillance on this mission. Therefore you won't be able to bring proof on your mission." "Alright, thanks anyway." Aaron said and left.

Aaron left the warehouse with a smile. Seeing as he got the mission, all he has to do is finish it and then he is a part of the guild. The mission was simple. He has to pick up a weapons crate from some dealers in an abandoned army base in Madrianna. He was expected to be watched during this mission just like the receptionist said and he was right.

* * *

><p>Madrianna 11:30 AM<p>

City Outskirts

Atop of one of the buildings stood a black fox wearing a black leather jacket, black pants and black steel toed shoes. Accompanying him was a pink echidna. In fact, that pink echidna was the one who entertained Aaron back at the warehouse.

"Do you think this one will succeed?" The fox asked. "Yeah, I think he will, just like the rest of them." The echidna said. "Let's hope that your assumption was right. That last batch wasn't very impressive." The fox said. "This one can make a difference. I'm sure of it." The echidna assured. "You'd better be right about that Christina. Our goals might not be fulfilled without the needed manpower." The fox said. "All right, I've given out all the missions for this batch. Then I'll make sure next weeks batch have the same treatment. Richard, make sure you spy on him to make sure he did good. Once he got the equipment, bring in your unit then finish off the dealers." Christina commanded. "Yes Ma'am." Richard replied. And with that, Christine left the building leaving with Richard watching Aaron with his binoculars. "Let's see how you do."

* * *

><p>Madrianna 12:00 AM<p>

Abandoned Warehouse

The abandoned warehouse lived up to its name. It was just an abandoned warehouse fit for any syndicate deal that was being held. Now Aaron stood inside the confines of the rusting warehouse. Aaron took a brief moment to study his surroundings. Just like the name implies the warehouse was already rusting and so as the cargo crates. He looked in the middle of the warehouse and saw a man wearing white robes with two anthros with what seem to be guarding a steel crate. Aaron assumed that they were the dealers and what they're guarding is the weapons crate.

Meanwhile, outside the warehouse, Richard continued to spy on Aaron and he saw that Aaron was about to retrieve the goods. Richard pushed a button on his earpiece and started talking to another line. "Richard to Christina, do you copy?" Richard said. "This is Christina reading you loud and clear." Christina said on the other line. "It seems that the applicant has done it. He's retrieving the goods as we know it." Richard informed. "Alright, good work. When the situation is too dire, call me and I'll send your unit right away and keep me informed of his progress." Christina said. "Understood, over and out." Richard ended the transmission and continued spying on Aaron.

Back inside the warehouse, Aaron was about to leave with a cart of two weapon crates. Obviously, Aaron had won their trust and gave him the weapons. "Oh, you're an applicant for The Chosen Heroes right?" The dealer asked. "Yeah, why?" Aaron answered. "Well let's just say, if you don't turn back now we'll be forced to rip you to shreds!" The dealer forcibly closed the door using psychic power, evidenced when his hand glowed green. Then, several mages from the upper level of the warehouse jumped and landed on the lower level, staves at the ready. The number seemed to be a hundred and the party consisted of both human and antrho. "What is this?" Aaron asked in surprise and drew his sword. "You said you're an applicant for The Chosen Heroes. Turn back now or else we have to force you." The dealer said as he summoned his staff.

Richard was seeing everything from the outside. He had his experiences spying on the progress of applicants back to the base. And this event gave him a feeling of nostalgia. It all happened when he spied on one applicant of the previous batch. A party of mages had surrounded the applicant and Richard was on a recon mission for taking note of the applicant's progress. Unfortunately, this applicant had died on the test. Richard was disheartened by the event and went back to base bearing bad news.

And now he was seeing it again the same incident but only a different applicant but Richard decided to shrug this nostalgic feeling and instead focus on this applicant's strength. "Ok. Let's see what you got." Richard said to himself.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Turn back from your dream or we'll just have to kill you." The dealer intimidated. Aaron took a look at the surrounding mages and thought that this is going to be rough. "Well, let's just say…" Aaron leaped and back flipped toward one mage and kicked him towards the leader, in which he dodged the flying mage. "…nobody gets in the way of my dreams."

"You leave me with no choice. Mages attack." The mages attacked one by one on Aaron, which made the azure hedgehog charged to one of them. The mage launched a fire spell at Aaron which in turn fired a waterball from his left hand both skills were cancelled out due to being opposite elements. "Sir he's a water wielder, what are we going to do?" One of the mages asked. "I don't care what kind of powers he has. Just kill him." The leader commanded. "Yes sir." The mage said and led five mages to attack.

"Let's get this show on the road." Aaron charged up a bit of power to heighten his senses. His cobalt eyes glowed brighter because of the power. Aaron attacked the leader first with his sword and landed a direct hit and brought him down to the ground. Two other mages followed and attacked the azure hedgehog with their staves. Aaron managed to parry with his sword and counterattacked with quick strike from his sword.

Aaron now managed to go into the offensive, throwing waterballs at the opposing mages and slashing them when at close range. The leader of the pack was impressed about what he was seeing. The display of skill and power was very impressive indeed. "Sir, should we get out?" One of his bodyguards asked. "No not yet. Although this is good to watch, I feel unsteady with his power. It's almost as if it's quite familiar." The leader wondered about what display of power was taking place.

Richard was still outside seeing the fight from above. He was talking to Christina right now about his progress. "Are you sure what you're seeing is true?" Christina asked on the other line. "Yeah I'm sure. He seems to be taking down those mages as if they were nothing. I'm telling you, he going to be a good asset on our side." Richard said. "Alright, but what about the goods?" Christina asked. "It seems to be lying the untouched. Christina, send my unit in. I'm taking the goods myself. This one is qualified to be in The Chosen Heroes." Richard commanded. "Alright I'm sending in your unit now. ETA: 5 minutes. I'll consider your offer now Richard. He's in the guild." Christina said then hung up.

Back inside the warehouse, Aaron had taken down all the mages who fought except the leader and his bodyguards. Aaron was about to take down the last five mages that attacked him. "Alright let's finish this." Aaron provoked. Three of the mages leaped up into the air in which Aaron followed suit. Once they were in the air, the azure hedgehog was quick to strike. He gave the two mages quick slashes and threw the last one to the ground, firing a waterball for more damage. The mage that Aaron threw to the ground hit his comrade, taking two birds with one stone. Aaron landed on the ground and gave the last mage a quick strike with his sword, taking him down in the process.

"So, is that all you got. I can always have room for one more." Aaron said, the 'one more' referred to the leader. "Boss, what are we going to do?" One of the body guards asked. "I'll take him. The both of you teleport the defeated mages back to base." The leader commanded his bodyguards. The two anthros prepared a massive teleport spell that teleported with a flash of light.

"Tell me, who are you?" The leader said while pointing his staff at Aaron. "You know I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers but I can tell you that I am a hydrokinetic." Aaron answered the leader. "You think so? I can tell that you are not a good liar." The leader said. "What are you talking about?" Aaron asked. "Well for starters you are not a kinetic. You are a mage." The leader said. "How did you know that?" Aaron surprisingly asked. "You see, we mages have a special ability to feel mana around us especially from other mages. Thus, knowing that person is a mage. Kinetics lacks this ability, therefore oblivious to discern a kinetic from a mage. While you were battling my mages, you were able to convert your mana into water." The leader said. "So know that you know, what are you going to do to me?" Aaron asked. "Nothing, your display of magic has fascinated me. I am interested to do battle with a fellow mage but it seems I have more important things to do. How we do battle here tomorrow at noon?" The dealer requested. "Sounds good to me." Aaron accepted. "Then farewell mage." The leader teleported away, leaving Aaron alone.

Outside, a helicopter was hovering above the abandoned warehouse. Aaron got out of the warehouse to see the helicopter. Then, several anthros got out of the helicopter and grabbed the weapons crates. After that, Richard jumped from the helicopter to talk to Aaron. "What's your name applicant?" Richard asked. "Aaron, Aaron the hedgehog." Aaron answered. "Congratulations Aaron. You are now a member of The Chosen Heroes." Richard declared. "Yes!" Aaron jumped for joy. "Now, now don't get too excited. You'll start working for us tomorrow." Richard said then jumped into the helicopter. Then the helicopter flew towards the main base. Aaron smiled as he ran back toward home. He was now a Chosen Hero and he can't wait for tomorrow.

A/N: So this is the first chapter of the prologue. To those who read The Mystics 1, the reason why Aaron was not ruthless and silent is because that this fic tells about Aaron's life before he fought the Shadians. So read and review.


End file.
